Block
Block Everyone starts with the Block ability. While blocking you gain: * +200% to all damage resistance * +100% knockback and knockup resistance * "Block mode" * -1 Hold - This appears to be literally what it says. While maintaining block, you have an active -1 to the hold level affecting you. This means that an 0.5 hold will not disable you while you're blocking, but a 2.0 hold will. Of course, you have to stop blocking to start spamming Z... so this is only good for moving to a better location or for waiting out particularly weak or short holds. You are penalized: * -100% to run, flight, and jump speed * Jump Height set to 0 (you can still try to jump, but it's pointless) Block Slot Enhancements There are several powers that may be acquired to replace your normal Block ability. * They all carry the same penalties as Block. * All block slot enhancement abilities increase your resistance to 250% (up from 200% with normal block), with one minor exception. ** Advantage points may normally be spent to increase the this to 300% and 360%. * Some shields continue to persist for 4 seconds after you stop actively blocking. Electric Shield (Electricity) * 200% to physical resistance (less than all other block enhancements, same as normal block) * 250% to non-physical resistance (same as all other block enhancements) * Inflicts 8 electrical damage every second to all targets in melee (7ft) range. In practice, they basically need to be touching the shield. * Electric Vengeance: 3 point advantage, If your energy is high, your Electric Shield will automatically retaliate against any aggressors that are within 50 feet. Each retaliatory strike consumes an escalating amount of energy. Force Shield (Force) * 250% to all resistance * "Expires effects" * Applies an Absorption buff that converts some incoming damage to energy * Force Sheathe: 1 point advantage, Force Shield and its accompanying Absorption buff persist. Ice Shield (Ice) * 250% to all resistance * Persists * Applies a Chill effect to each physical damage source to attackers in melee range. * Frigid Air: X point advantage, Allows the Chill effect to be applied up to a 50 foot range. Energy Shield (Power Armor) * 270% to all resistance (higher than normal) * Laser Knight: 1 point advantage, if Energy Shield is slotted, it will automatically activate when you perform melee attacks. This shield persists but reduces the damage of your attack. Telekinetic Shield (Telekinesis) * 300% to physical resistance (highest physical resist of any shield) * 250% to non-physical resistance * Telekinetic Reinforcement: 1 point advantage, Allows the shield to persist. Retaliation (Might) * 250% to all resistance * Increases the damage of your next attack * Punitive Pummeling: X point advantage, 20% chance to knockback nearby enemies, this can happen a max of once every 10 seconds. Ebon Void (Darkness) * 250% to all resistance * Chance to drain life from attackers. * Voracious Darkness: X point advantage, Becomes stronger the longer you block Eldritch Shield (Sorcery) * 250% to physical resistance * 300% to non-physical resistance (highest non-physical resist of any shield) * Imbue with Power: X point advantage, adds a different effect to the shield based on your active socrery Aura: ** Arcane Clarity: Returns more energy during a block. ** Primal Majesty: Chance to strike attackers with lightning. ** Ebon Destruction: Chance to proc Fear on attackers. ** Radiant Protection: Chance to proc heal over time. Category:Powers